User talk:TheGollddMAN
Hi there Rude Goldie, never be rude with me, lets be friends :) Hi GollddMAN Just feel like telling you, I have got my hands on Torchwood and Imitater. To be honest, I wasn't planning Imiater to be the next plant planned to be bought since since it has a sale after a Pinata Party featuring the plant. I guess that leaves me with two more Premiums to get. :)Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Got all of them So, I got all of the prem plants....I've been thinking, why do people kept seeing PvZ2 as something to get what they want IAPs instead of a fun game. They have forgotten what the games are suppose to do. I mean, seriously, dragging childrens into the IAP issue (I'm referring to Shroomy05). Is it wrong, to make more money to make the company stay alive? And Blaze06h, Ugh, I don't even know about his issue with Popcap. Hating them for laying off the original creator, why can't he just ask them why they lay off this Fan person instead of just concluding to his own theory. God, he thinks he's so mature.....In other words...Popcap doesn't deserve those hate, what do you think TheGolddMann?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 06:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC) : I see. BTW, Pea-nut is the only I don't have as well.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi So I was visiting the store and just pressing the buy button for Pea-nut, expecting for an error since for a month, my account is short on money. But all of the sudden, it was successful, meaning my dad has added some money to it. So, I got the Pea-nut I guess, well unecpectedly. :/ Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 16:27, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm..... Actually, I ask him personally to topup the money, though I don't know when he would do it. Usually, he told me first in WhatsApp. So, after I buy the Pea-nut, I decide to ask him personally, though he seems to be asleep, so I'll wait till tommorow. Yes, I now have all of the Prems Plants. Also, I only have two prem upgrades and I plan to conserve the money so in a week or two, I would try to but if I feel like it. BTW, you're right about the 9th Seed Slot thing. I could really use some help with those (stupid) Imps.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 17:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I see..Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 17:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Regarding about your message Yeah. I know that is why I explained him that, we already said to everyone to not make too much attention since it may end up horribly wrong (Like how happened to another games) I am glad you do not want that to happen, and yeah shroomy is kinda exaggerating and begging I do not support begging since that is not the way how you should ask people, I just do not get why people can not enjoy a game, the reason of modding (Most of the people does it for that) is only for fun (Or to learn how to do new stuff in the game), I once replaced Sun-Shroom sprite with Cherry Bomb It was really funny to see, that is an example of a funny mod, however shroomy wants to hack the game rather than mod it just for fun, he wanted to use premiums for free and such, which is not same as thing as modding (Basically he is stealing money), and I do not wanna help too many people since they just beg you how to do stuff, and it is kinda annoying, I only show things to a few people not everyone like Buzzy, 1Zulu, Maguel for example, people that I can trust. PS: I was only talking about the unused/hidden menu I am not going to teach this to anybody since if done in a similar way it can activate other "stuff", you may know what I mean. FAKE SIGNATURE : Waldo313821 The things he mentioned I mean, CheatMenu and such, And I know them from a good time ago, I am not going to show everything to everyone, by the way there is no need to keep explaining me about that since I am fully aware about what would happen (Reason why I do tell everyone about why I do not share almost anything), the only thing I "released" was very basic stuff nothing complex that anyone with HxD can do and nothing that could make PopCap losse something. I am also developing a game, which made me get a lot of knowelde about the OBB files plus I did made mods for various games too. The people with who I share stuff do not know everything that I know, they just know the things that everyone else on the wiki does, except 1Zulu, Johnnytuan and Manguel since they are an exception since they do have knoweldge from their own. regarding again about the insecurity issues, there is still people who likes to show things but I can not stop them, I do hope they stop if they do not then I will have to tell them to stop since we should only keep all of this things on the wiki, I do think the Chinese PopCap was aware about hacking, and instead of making only one .obb they made a few separated ones and plus some things were moved to the apk making it harder to mod it however they had to reduce quality in some things in order to keep it allright (Only in Android since IIRC IOS apps has a different kind of storage), And yeah I always forgot to put my signature, is normal .u. Walter20210 (talk) 09:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I will, the game is kinda like Grand Theft Auto 2 or 1 (The camera style and some things), except it will have a lot of new things, like changing clothes, dinamic lights, better police detection system and such and obiously cars :P The game is still very WIP since the coder is still trying to chosse what kind of coding he would use, we started with Java but he said C++ was easier so for now we moved to it, he was also thinking about releasing it on android first to check if it get famous and then if we get enough money (Fair In-App purchases unlike some games ._., or also donations) we will work on a 3D version and probably we will probably release it for consoles too and then I dunno, we should first finish it before thinking about the future xD Walter20210 (talk) 20:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Better Costume Hey TheGollddMAN, Can you show me how to edit some plants' cancelled costumes? I would very much appreciate the star headband Starfruit instead of that ugly mustache and afro, and i would even more appreciate the maid Bean instead of the Baby Bean. ChompyTheGreat (talk) 06:44, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway, i'll try it, but if it doesn't work, i'll just ask Xenon. ChompyTheGreat (talk) 08:06, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Dark Ages - Night 18 guide Did you got able to see the guide I made? If not here it is Okey I got able to pass it again, the main trouble is the first wave because after it, everything is easier, since you get a good amount of sun from the Sun-Shrooms The strategy I used for the level was kinda random-ish, so I also made another that is more easy to follow. At first plant sun-shrooms like this, when you plant the third Sun-shroom the first zombie will appear, freeze it until you get the same amount of shrooms in the image. Now stop planting them and start planting Kernel-puls, also remember to freeze the first zombie over and over until you get able to kill it. When you get able to plant 3 Kernel-pults, more zombies will appear and a conehead will also appear, freeze it and plant two more kernel-pults, now jester will appear in a lane in where a conehead is, freeze it, and then plant a fume-shroom in the same lane, try to not let him kill your Fume-shroom. Now a damn wizard will appear, all you can do is try to have a better defense in other places while also freezing the wizard, kernel-pult after a while will kill it, however Plant Food on kernel also helps. When the Necromacy ends (When the zombies are already walking) use Plant Food on Kernel-pult, now continue planting like the image in the top. affter the storm passed (All zombies killed or well most of them), the next wave of zombies will start, 3 kings will appear, use plant food again on kernel and continue planting. After a few mins you should have something like this, and this also remember to freeze the kings so they do not make to much trouble. after killing a few zombies, a wizard and another king will appear just try to copy the image from the top and you should be able to pass the level. Also remember to use plant food on kernel pult when you are in trouble. If you need more help plant more Pea-nuts :D Walter20210 (talk) 05:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC) "I saw that you lost all lawnmowers but it doesn't matter to me." But, but it gave me five coins T_T, Ooh wait the image only shows four ._. Anyways, No problem/No hay problema, I hope you get able to complete it without anything but Plant Food and Plants :D Also luckily Wizard does not comes in groups, Jester only does that (In a group of three on different lanes) after the first wave I think. Do you have BWB? If Yes, Can you give me its apk?--Electric Plants (talk) 09:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I have to install that in my tablet?--Electric Plants (talk) 09:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC)